Misunderstanding
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kesalahpahaman memang bisa membuat orang terkena dampaknya. Hikaru berlari ke pantai, takut mengingat di mana gadis itu akan menolak dirinya. Membayangkan gadis disukainya menolaknya, Hikaru tidak sanggup apalagi temannya. #89


Sudah lama sekali aku menunggunya di sini, mencari keingintahuan soal keberadaanku yang tidak kunjung aku ketahui. Setiap langkahku membuat jiwaku bergejolak. Kutatap langit-langit indah berwarna biru terbentang di atasku. Kuimpikan sesuatu yang dulu kusesali seumur hidupku demi melindungi dia dan menjaga pertemanan ini. Namun, sekian hal itu berubah jadi kebencian di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku suka padamu," ucapku kepada sang gadis pujaan hati di depanku ini. Sontak gadis itu mundur ke belakang, memandangku sayu. Aku berharap dia tidak menolak isi hatiku, tetapi dia terus saja mundur setiap kali aku melangkah maju ke arahnya. "Aku suka..."

"Cukup!" Gadis yang kusukai menutup telinganya, tidak mau mendengar kata-kata yang akan kulanjutkan. "Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku sebenarnya hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih daripada itu!"

Tolakan dari mulut gadis itu membuatku terhempas ke Bumi begitu kuatnya. Tubuhku seakan-akan remuk di telan Bumi. Aku mundur ke belakang saking lemasnya tubuh yang kutahan ini. Aku tidak punya pegangan apa-apa, hanya menekan dada yang sakit karena ditolak.

Kutatap gadis itu, minta jawaban. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menolakku?"

"Kita hanyalah teman. Aku tidak mau, karena sebuah perasaan menghancurkan pertemanan kita. Aku belum sanggup mencoba dengan laki-laki selain..." ada rasa sedih di benaknya dan di balik tatapan matanya. "... Kaoru."

"Oh..." Aku tersentak kaget. Terperangah. Hidupku sudah ditelan Bumi bersama semua debu yang hilang di atas daratan. "Jadi kamu suka dengan Kaoru ketimbang aku, saudara kembarnya? Mungkin dikarenakan Kaoru lebih kalem daripada aku yang suka berbuat masalah?"

"Bukan begitu." Gadis di depanku menggeleng. Aku mengangkat tangan, mengibaskan di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Silakan saja kamu bersama dengan Kaoru." Aku balik badan, tidak menghadap dengan dia lagi. "Semoga kamu bisa langgeng dengannya. Tapi... jangan bertemu denganku apalagi menyapa!"

Aku berlari tidak kunjung berhenti. Aku muak pada diriku sendiri, bisa-bisanya aku menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang sudah menyukai orang lain. Betapa kejamnya diriku. Itulah aku anggap aku lebih kasar ketimbang saudara kembarku yang kalem. Aku anggap saja itu adalah pembelajaran, karena kesokingintahuan ingin mendapatkan gadis pujaan setiap orang.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB © BISCO HATTORI

**WARNING: **OOC, canon, dan miss typo. Apabila ada kesalahan, itu adalah kesalahan penulisnya yang menulis cerita ini. Rate sesuai perasaan seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kehilangan.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Kaki lelahku berada di tepi pantai. Aku langsung terjatuh lemas di atas pasir cokelat. Aku tertawa dalam hati, menertawai diriku yang menyukai seseorang yang tidak bisa kudapatkan. Aku menyayangkan setiap ucapan yang aku ucapkan kepadanya. Aku tengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan meraung-raung kepada sang Maha Kuasa.

"Kenapa selalu Kaoru? Kenapa selalu saja dia yang mendapatkan semuanya? Kenapa bukan aku saja, Tuhan? Ini sungguh tidak adil... tidak adil..." sungut Hikaru membungkuk dalam-dalam dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas pasir. "Padahal aku sudah baik dengan dia, tapi kenapa kamu malah mengambilnya..."

"Hei..." Di belakangku ada suara yang familiar. Aku bangun dan menengok ke belakang. Mataku melebar melihat Kaoru ada di belakangku. Terengah-engah memandangku perih. "Aku menyusulmu ke sini. Katanya kamu langsung lari saat kamu menyatakan perasaan kepadanya."

"Buat apa kamu ke sini?" Aku palingkan muka, tidak mau menatapnya. Walaupun dia adalah adikku sendiri. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kaoru duduk di sampingku, bersimpuh. "Apa kamu tahu, kalau dia menolakmu. Aku pasti akan menolaknya. Karena aku tidak mau kamu saja yang menderita. Masa aku yang bahagia, kamu tidak."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaoru, bingung. "Maksud kamu apa, Kaoru?"

"Aku menolaknya saat dia menyatakan perasaannya." Kaoru tersenyum membuat aku sakit sekaligus lega. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kedua-duanya, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak berpacaran sebelum kamu mencari kekasih yang lain."

"Kamu salah paham, Kaoru..." Kupandang pantai terbentang di depan mataku, tersenyum lega. "Aku menyatakan perasaannya, hanya untuk belajar jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang aku cintai yang sekarang pasti sedang menungguku."

"Jangan-jangan..."

Aku bangkit berdiri, menatap Kaoru di bawah di samping kananku. "Ya! Buat apa aku berlari ke sini. Tadi aku menyatakan perasaan, mengkhayal jika seandainya dia berada di depanku. Yang kudapatkan adalah penolakan. Sesungguhnya gadis itu tidak bersalah. Aku menyatakan perasaan kepada dia di samping gadis itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu...**

"_Aku suka padamu..." Aku menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang. Warna mata birunya cantik di depan mataku. Ada seulas senyuman terpancar di wajahnya yang imut. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya yang sedikit gemuk itu._

_Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tetapi dia langsung berbalik badan, berlari menjauhiku. Aku mau mengejarnya, tetapi gadis yang menyukai Kaoru menghentikanku. Aku mundur ke belakang._

"_Kenapa kamu menghalangiku?" tanyaku kepadanya. Dia memasang aba-aba dengan berkacak pinggang._

"_Buat apa kamu menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya, Hikaru?" tanya dia balik. Sungguh terlalu perempuan ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan gadis ini. Mau tidak mau harus karena dia berteman dengan orang aku sukai._

"_Karena aku suka padanya." Aku maju beberapa langkah ke arahnya, menatap tajam. "Apa kamu mau belajar bersamaku agar kamu menyamar jadi dia, mau menerima perasaanku?"_

_Gadis di depanku memikirkan pertanyaanku. Dia melipat kedua tangannya, angkuh. "Boleh saja. Sesuai apa yang kukatakan saja, karena ini adalah mulutku bukan mulut orang lain."_

"_Iya, deh."_

**End Flashback...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya," ucapku selesai menceritakan sebenarnya kepada Kaoru. Kaoru sejenak terdiam kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, justru aku menerima penolakan dari mulut dia. Dia kira aku suka padanya."

"Ada-ada saja kamu ini." Kaoru meninju lenganku membuatku merintih kesakitan. Tetapi, itu tidak apa-apa karena aku mungkin bisa belajar. Entah kenapa aku bisa jadi terkulai lemas seandainya gadis aku sukai menolak juga? Apa jangan-jangan ucapan gadis itu sama dengan ucapan gadis aku sukai? Jangan sampai, deh. "Lebih baik aku pergi bertemu dia untuk meminta maaf."

Aku mengerti pada keputusan Kaoru. Dia salah mengertikan ucapanku. Dia kira aku serius pada pernyataan cinta pada gadis tercintanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku membayangkan gadis aku sukai di dalam benak gadis itu. Semoga saja pertengkaran Kaoru dengan gadisnya bisa teratasi. Tinggal aku untuk berusaha mendapatkan cintanya.

Aku lihat Kaoru pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di pantai ini. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa gadis aku sukai, karena itu rahasia. Aku duduk kembali di atas pasir pantai sambil menghirup angin laut yang menjelajah kulitku. Betapa enaknya tinggal di tempat ini. Meskipun aku punya villa di pantai pribadi milik keluargaku.

Aku menatap matahari terbenam. Mungkin besok aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepadanya. Siap-siap aku menghembuskan napas, aku bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pulang. Besok adalah hari di mana pernyataan itu terlontar di mulutku.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saya tutup mulut saja, deh. #masuk selimut  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff aneh saya ini. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 09 September 2013


End file.
